


Bonum initium est dimidium facti

by Basket_of_Fake_Fruit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Death of OMC, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, OMC - Freeform, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit/pseuds/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit
Summary: Их путь к (почти) совместной жизни было сложно назвать безоблачным, но, как известно, amor vincit omnia.





	Bonum initium est dimidium facti

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на тропы «Цель оправдывает средства», «Хроническое невезение».

Яку поправил очки, пролистывая новостную ленту. Прописали их ему недавно, пока только для чтения, и они вызывали в нём гораздо больше эмоций, чем он мог предположить. Очки заставляли задуматься.

Люди редко замечают что стареют. Хотя в случае Яку пока лучше было сказать «становятся старше», всё-таки 33 года – возраст далёкий от дряхлости. Если бы не ежегодный медосмотр, он бы и растущую близорукость заметил не скоро. Привычка поддерживать спортивную форму и дисциплина сохранились у Яку ещё со школы, вредных привычек не было, морщин и седины не наблюдалось, а характер и увлечения практически не изменились. Он не женился, но, учитывая его сферу деятельности, это никого не удивляло, и абсолютно не мешало продвижению по карьерной лестнице. Год назад он возглавил один из отделов Бюро судмедэкспертизы Токио, что для его возраста было отличным, пусть и не рекордным, результатом.

В личной жизни у него тоже не наблюдалось каких-то крупных проблем. Если, конечно, не считать проблемой необходимость создавать видимость того, что он был одиноким гетеросексуалом, при этом будучи геем в серьёзных отношениях. Но это было не слишком сложно. Его родители поставили крест на возможности брака для него сразу, как только узнали, что он планировал стать патологоанатомом, полностью сконцентрировавшись на его сестре и племянниках. Он совершенно не хотел делиться подробностями своих интимных предпочтений ни с семьёй, ни с немногочисленными, оставшимися ещё со школьных времён, друзьями, ни, упаси боже, коллегами и знакомыми.

В квартире Яку ничто не намекало на присутствие в его жизни постоянного партнёра. В квартире Дайшо – соседней – была та же ситуация, за исключением наличия двуспальной кровати. Яку сейчас на ней и лежал, прислонившись к высокому изголовью и пристроив ноутбук на специальный столик. Одет Яку был в слишком длинную футболку и подвернутые спортивные штаны. Дайшо скрывал свою ориентацию ещё более параноидально, чем сам Яку, так что никаких вещей, подходивших Яку по размеру, у него дома не было. И Дайшо дома не было, вздохнул Яку. Тот довольно часто задерживался на работе – прокуратура славилась своим ненормированным графиком. Этот факт в своё время даже стал основной причиной развода Дайшо. Но Дайшо заранее попросил Яку согласовать дежурства так, чтобы сегодняшний вечер был свободен у них обоих. Надо ли говорить, что Яку умирал от любопытства: никакой памятной даты на этот день не приходилось, каких-то общих планов в ближайшем будущем не намечалось, а романтичность без повода была Дайшо не свойственна (как и вообще романтичность).

Яку уже подумывал о телефонном звонке, как услышал тихий звуковой сигнал и щелчок открывающегося электронного замка. Скатившись с кровати, Яку босиком прошлёпал встречать Дайшо, но так и замер в дверном проёме. Дайшо, нарушая все свои ритуалы, стягивал с ног модельные ботинки, наступая на пятки (святотатство!), при этом сияя улыбкой. Рядом с ним, прямо на полу (чего он никогда с продуктами не допускал), стояли термопакеты с едой и коробка с тортом. При этом коробка стояла криво, из-за чего крем на торте оказался безнадёжно смазан. В общем и целом сцена была настолько нехарактерная, что Яку даже не поздоровался. Дайшо, впрочем, тоже. Вместо приветствия он скинул пиджак (на пол! Дайшо!) и по кратчайшей траектории, перешагнув через журнальный столик, направился к Яку. Достигнув цели, он наклонился, стиснул Яку в объятиях и взасос поцеловал.

Яку не стал закрывать глаза, пытаясь определить степень вменяемости Дайшо по зрачкам. Но Дайшо целовался, самозабвенно зажмурившись, поэтому Яку оставалось только аккуратно проверить его пульс – вполне нормальный для мужчины, находившегося в сильном возбуждении. Привкуса алкоголя в поцелуе Яку тоже не заметил, но что-то же должно было послужить причиной такому выходящему за рамки обычного поведению?

– Яккун? – Дайшо прервал поцелуй. – Ты не в настроении что ли?

Дайшо проникновенно и внимательно заглядывал Яку в глаза. Приходилось признать, что зрачки Дайшо были слегка расширены, но в этом снова не было ничего криминального, учитывая поцелуй. Так что Яку решил предварительно исключить версию с наркотиками. Раз так, он не видел причины, по которой он не мог несколько отложить выяснение источника хорошего настроения Дайшо.

– Продолжай, пожалуйста, – произнёс Яку, приподнимаясь на цыпочки и закрывая глаза.

Дайшо вновь накрыл его рот своим. В своём странном ажиотаже он не делился с Яку и мизерной долей контроля, гладя языком внутреннюю часть губ, нёбо, кромку зубов, всё сильнее приникая к Яку и заставляя того неудобно запрокидывать назад голову. У Яку перехватило дыхание. Ни он, ни Дайшо не были склонны к агрессии в минуты интимной близости, поэтому Яку чувствовал себя растерянным и немного дезориентированным. Яку вовсе не был ханжой, и бурное желание Дайшо вызывало в нём ответное стремление вернуть всё сторицей, однако воодушевление Дайшо казалось больным. Прежде чем предаться греху, нужно было слегка притормозить. Яку положил ладони на обтянутую белой рубашкой грудь Дайшо, пытаясь на секунду отстраниться, чтобы выяснить причину волнения, но сделать ничего не успел.

Дайшо, продолжая целовать Яку, потянул его в сторону дивана. Дивана! Яку не мог в это поверить, даже коснувшись спиной кремового велюра. Дивана, этого святая святых, на котором нельзя было есть и сидеть в тёмной одежде! Яку начал немного паниковать. Но больше возбуждаться – видимо из-за того, что осквернение доселе неприкосновенного предмета обстановки будило какие-то низменные инстинкты в душе Яку. Но инстинкты инстинктами, а рациональная натура судмедэксперта требовала конкретики.

– Сугуру, – Яку ещё раз сделал попытку отпихнуть взбудораженного бойфренда. – Что случилось, Сугуру?

В свою очередь, внимательная к деталям натура прокурора требовала чётких ответов на заданные вопросы. Поэтому Дайшо уткнулся лбом в спинку дивана над плечом Яку и внятно и разборчиво произнёс:

– Яккун, а ты помнишь, какое сегодня число?

– Двадцать четвёртое августа, – даже не дождавшись конца вопроса и немного сердито ответил Яку. – У нас не годовщина, не юбилей, я вообще не понимаю, в чём дело.

– Помнишь, что было в летнем лагере на первом курсе?

Это был тот самый вопрос, за который Яку хотелось причинить Дайшо реальную физическую боль. С трудом сдержав позыв к насилию, Яку процедил сквозь зубы:

– Не думаю, что когда-то смогу это забыть. Только всё произошло двадцать второго числа, а не двадцать четвёртого.

– Это мы с тобой знаем, что двадцать второго. А в документах следствия дата происшествия точно не указана, они не могли её определить. Там зазор времени длиной почти во всю ночь с двадцать второго на двадцать третье августа. Вчера было как раз двадцать третье, то есть прошло пятнадцать лет. Всё, Яккун, срок давности истёк. Сегодня – первый день моей новой жизни, в которой мне никто не может предъявить обвинение, – Дайшо, всё так же упираясь лбом в обивку, немного повернул голову, чтобы краем глаза посмотреть на Яку. 

Ощущалось осознание того, о чём говорил Дайшо, так, словно рядом с Яку разорвался снаряд, оставив его лежать на дне окопа контуженным и беспомощным. За все эти годы – все эти пятнадцать лет – Яку свыкся с тем, что они с Дайшо живут под дамокловым мечом правосудия. Эта тяжесть привычно давила ему на плечи, чем бы он ни занимался. Яку настолько втянулся в рутину ожидания худшего, которая всегда присутствовала на периферии его сознания, что в душе смирился с тем, что до смерти будет ожидать расплаты за свои действия.

Он так свыкся с этим, что и не думал про срок давности. Господи, да неужели этот срок действительно такой до нелепого короткий? Яку до сегодняшнего дня был абсолютно уверен, что на тяжкие преступления срок давности не распространялся. За все годы работы, связанной с расследованием правонарушений, он ни разу не сталкивался ни с чем подобным, в чём не было ничего сверхъестественного – уровень криминала в Японии был рекордно низким, а убийства, как правило, раскрывались по горячим следам. Ему даже на секунду не приходило в голову отдельно проверить вопрос сроков давности, потому что такая проверка слишком сильно отдавала тщетной и безосновательной надеждой. 

И он никогда не обсуждал с Дайшо то, что произошло на сборах пятнадцать лет тому назад. Дайшо придерживался той же тактики.

Потрясение было сильным, Яку даже и вспомнить не мог, когда в последний раз был так взволнован. Жестом получившей предложение руки и сердца девицы он прижал дрожащие пальцы к губам. Слёзы чистейшего счастья навернулись ему на глаза. Не обнимать Дайшо было невозможно на физическом уровне, Яку всхлипнул и уже сам полез к Дайшо целоваться. Яку захлестнуло ощущение окрылённости. При этом он так разнервничался, что его буквально колотило. Почувствовав это, Дайшо немного пришёл в себя. Теперь он, всё так же с энтузиазмом отвечая на поцелуй, начал ласково и успокаивающе гладить Яку по плечам и рукам, а потом, отстранившись, взял ладони Яку в свои.

– Совсем ты у меня расклеился, да? – сочувственно спросил он.

– Да я тебя сейчас придушу, – прорычал Яку в ответ. – Ты раньше об этом сказать не мог? Я пятнадцать лет жду своего ареста, а ты…

– Почему пятнадцать? – в голосе Дайшо звучало кристально честное недоумение. – Ты же его не трогал. За сокрытие следов срок давности – восемь лет. Ты уже семь лет, как чист.

Яку сбросил Дайшо на пол.

***

Дайшо и Яку сидели на диване. Перед ними на столике выстроились коробки и контейнеры из-под еды, бокалы с красным вином и пока закрытая коробка со слегка потерявшим товарный вид произведением кондитерского искусства. В глазах Яку диван, хоть и не нёс на себе следов гастрономической оргии, был навеки обесчещен. И это совершенно не означало, что Яку не собирался сейчас ещё больше его скомпрометировать.

Яку приподнял бёдра и стянул с себя штаны вместе с плавками. Медлить было нельзя: так они бы наверняка переместились в спальню. Дайшо, который именно в этот момент хотел было отпить из бокала, внезапно передумал. Яку в сомнении взялся за футболку. Дайшо, не будучи большим оригиналом в постели, любил, когда Яку надевал его футболки. С другой стороны, в квартире Дайшо Яку и без того постоянно в них ходил по чисто утилитарной необходимости – своих-то у него здесь не было.

– Оставь, – предсказуемо попросил Дайшо, притягивая Яку поближе.

Обхватив ладонями лицо Яку и слегка поглаживая большими пальцами его скулы и виски, Дайшо начал короткими мягкими поцелуями касаться лба, переносицы, щёк и губ, постепенно спускаясь к шее. Шея была беспроигрышным вариантом: Дайшо пощекотал языком под подбородком Яку, очертил контур кадыка, провёл по впадинке у основания шеи. Он старался использовать почти совсем сухой язык, потому что Яку категорически не любил иметь дело со слюнями. Да и вообще с любыми физиологическими жидкостями. Эта черта Яку была связана больше с любовью к комфорту и отсутствию необходимости каждый раз ползти после секса в душ, чем с брезгливостью. Однако Яку заметил, что Дайшо явно связывает эту привычку с профессиональной деятельностью Яку и предпочитает обходить эту тему стороной. Яку, неожиданно для него самого, это очень веселило, поэтому он периодически подбрасывал дровишек в огонь подозрений Дайшо и с интересом наблюдал за реакцией.

Тем временем Яку склонил голову набок, открывая шею, показывая, что ему уже хочется большего. Дайшо начал спускаться поцелуями к его плечам и ключицам, одновременно задирая вверх футболку.

Яку едва слышно что-то простонал. Дайшо прочертил губами линию от плеча Яку до его уха, и нежно выдохнул:

– Чё?

– Резинки, говорю, в спальне, или ты захватил с собой? – по большому счёту, Яку романтичность была присуща не больше, чем Дайшо.

– В спальне.

В связи с этим перед Яку возникала дилемма: он мог предложить переместиться для продолжения в спальню или же он мог отправить туда Дайшо за всем необходимым, рискуя несколько остудить пыл их обоих. Ну или…

– Давай сегодня без них? – предложил Яку, избавляя Дайшо от галстука.

Дайшо застыл. Яку перешёл к пуговицам рубашки, предоставляя Дайшо время на обдумывание. Ну или на то чтобы прийти в себя, Яку так больше склонялся к этому варианту. Даже если Дайшо был абсолютно честен, говоря об удобстве использования средств индивидуальной защиты, склонность к оставлению засосов в неприметных местах и периодические попытки где-нибудь, да укусить Яку, говорили сами за себя. Яку не был против: если Дайшо хотелось как-то незаметно пометить территорию, то почему бы и нет? Ну, естественно, очертив определённые границы: если бы Дайшо, к примеру, предложил золотой дождь, то Яку бы напомнил ему, что своего кота он во избежание подобных вещей кастрировал. 

Развить эту мысль Яку, к счастью, не смог, потому что Дайшо внезапно пришёл в себя – и в движение – и развернул Яку физиономией в диванную спинку. Ого. Секс обещал быть не то что несдержанным, а даже и необузданным! И это после четырех лет совместной жизни! У них с Дайшо с самого начала в постели всё было так ровно и без сюрпризов, что Яку не смог бы даже сказать, было ли у них в жизни что-то похожее на медовый месяц. Видимо нет, раз об этом приходилось специально вспоминать. Вот что с человеком делает исчезновение риска попасть в тюрьму, в приступе горько-сладкой ласковости подумал Яку. Нужно было это отпраздновать на всю катушку, поэтому он покрепче схватился за спинку и прогнулся в талии, оттопыривая пятую точку.

– А смазка? – ответственно заставил себя спросить Дайшо, продолжая придерживать Яку за плечи жадно подрагивающими пальцами.

Вот же.

– Бегом за ней, – скомандовал Яку, поворачивая голову и глядя на Дайшо над плечом.

Дайшо стартовал с места так, словно пытался догнать мяч после касания. В процессе он сшиб злосчастный столик, уронив всё, что на нём стояло, включая половину торта, бокалы и недопитую бутылку красного вина, но даже не притормозил, крикнув уже из спальни, что, хрен с ним, поменяет татами.

Такой пыл не мог не отразиться на Яку. Раз уж Дайшо был в силах плюнуть на состояние пола в своей квартире, то Яку собирался отплатить ему той же монетой и наплевать на свои гордость и достоинство. Яку решительно задрал футболку на поясницу, оголяя подтянутый зад, и, пошире разведя колени, положил руки себе на ягодицы. Самостоятельно раздвинуть их было выше его моральных сил, всё-таки Яку была свойственна определённая стыдливость. Но он надеялся, что намёка будет достаточно.

И не прогадал. Дайшо коршуном налетел на него, вжимая в мягко пружинящий велюр. Яку тихо (мастерство бесшумного секса и им, и Дайшо было освоено на уровне, позволяющем сменить профессию на снайпера) ахнул и приник щекой к спинке дивана, подставляясь под требовательные руки. Руки требовали грязного, разнузданного продолжения и действовали соответствующе: Дайшо оттянул ягодицу Яку и отработанными скупыми движениями ввёл в него пару пальцев. Яку задышал чаще, подстраиваясь под проникновение. Имея возможность на протяжении вот уже пяти лет во всех подробностях изучать тело партнёра, Дайшо давно уже стал экспертом по чувствительным точкам Яку. 

Яку чувствовал, что уже хорошо растянут и готов к продолжению, а Дайшо всё не останавливался, поглаживая его изнутри уже четырьмя сложенными «лодочкой» пальцами. Яку замер, дрожа от возбуждения. Осознав вдруг, что у него пересохло в приоткрытом рту, Яку тяжело сглотнул и наклонил голову вперёд, стараясь расслабиться и не концентрироваться слишком сильно на ощущении скользящих внутри пальцев. Ещё не хватало кончить на полпути, в такой-то праздник! Яку был на грани того, чтобы начать думать о работе, но тут Дайшо прекратил его мучить и медленно и аккуратно вытащил пальцы. Яку едва слышно застонал и вздрогнул всем телом, осознав, что намочил диван ниточкой слюны, протянувшейся от его нижней губы. Это было даже лучше, чем он рассчитывал. Это был момент триумфа над педантичностью Дайшо, о наступлении которого Яку и не мечтал.

Яку ещё немного прогнулся, удобнее подставляясь под Дайшо, и протяжно вздохнул, когда тот приставил к его растянутой дырочке головку члена и начал проталкиваться вперёд. Яку внаглую, не скрываясь, потёрся об обивку, оставляя на ней следы предсемени. Дайшо возмущённо хлопнул его ладонью по заднице. Яку протянул руку назад и в отместку ущипнул Дайшо за бедро: они оба не любили боль ни в каком виде, так что Дайшо заслуживал наказания за то, что чуть не сбил Яку весь настрой. Больше Дайшо не мешал Яку развлекаться с диваном, видимо, поставив на нём жирный крест и запланировав поездку в мебельный магазин.

Но и сдерживаться Дайшо больше не хотел, так что вошёл до упора и, на секунду остановился. И если Яку до этого момента уже считал себя счастливым человеком – чистым перед законом и любимым – то теперь он просто даже не знал, что с собой поделать. Ведь только сейчас он осознал самое важное: Дайшо не снял брюки. Рабочие. Бесценные прокурорские брюки, которые сейчас ласкали заднюю сторону бёдер Яку своей серой шерстью. Яку не то что чувствовал металл пряжки и жёсткое прикосновение кожаного края ремня – он готов был поклясться, что ощущает, где на брюках были заглажены стрелки! 

Это был жест безусловного обожания, который говорил об отношении Дайшо даже больше, чем погубленный диван. И разве можно было осудить Яку за то, что слёзы нежности и любви ответно навернулись ему на глаза?

***

Яку отнёс испорченный квадрат татами поближе к двери, к пакету с остальным мусором, и вытер от просочившегося вина обнажившийся участок пола. 

На этом долг Яку, по его мнению, можно было считать выполненным, и он уселся в кресло с полностью потерявшими эстетичность остатками торта и одноразовой пластиковой ложкой. Дайшо проводил его мрачным взглядом. Сам он уже разбрызгал по поверхности дивана средство для чистки мягкой мебели, растёр тряпкой, а теперь ждал, пока всё высохнет, чтобы пропылесосить. Пылесос при этом был уже включён в сеть и преданно ждал у ног хозяина.

– Хоть трусы бы натянул, – проворчал Дайшо, наблюдая, как Яку поудобнее устраивает саднящую задницу.

– Сугуру, я чистый до скрипа, – возмутился Яку.

– Ты мокрый! – ответно возмутился Дайшо, хотя его возмущению явно не хватало огонька.

На это Яку даже отвечать не хотел, просто зачерпнул ложкой кондитерский конгломерат и отправил его в рот.

– Ну что ты творишь? – страдальчески вопросил Дайшо. – Не ешь с пола, ты же врач!

– Я ту сторону, которой он на полу лежал, есть не буду, – попытался успокоить его Яку, – да и пол у тебя дома едва ли не чище, чем у меня в прозекторской.

– Но там ты, я надеюсь, не ешь? – с некоторым опасением уточнил Дайшо.

– Да ты что?! Никогда! – оскорблённо ответил Яку. – Но вообще, должен тебе заметить, что аккуратность – это прекрасно, но не стоит возводить её в абсолют.

– Я никуда ничего не возвожу, – возмутился Дайшо. – Я просто люблю, когда всё на своих местах.

– Ну конечно, – протянул Яку с прохладцей. – А лысого кота мне почему пришлось завести? Это же ты ныл про шерсть полтора года!

– Но я же не из-за чистоплотности хотел лысого! – Дайшо ощупал диван, но, похоже, тот был ещё влажным. – Как бы ты объяснял, если бы вдруг заметили, что мы с тобой ходим с одинаковой шерстью на одежде?

– Да, Сугуру, это не чистоплотность. Это – маразм! Мы с тобой работаем в разных местах. Мы в суде даже не каждый месяц встречаемся. И что я, шерсть с одежды отчистить не могу, параноик ты ненормальный?!

– Всю шерсть всё равно не отчистишь! – с ноткой патетики тихо выкрикнул Дайшо.

– Ну ты ещё меня поучи улики скрывать! – отрезал Яку.

Эта реплика вызвала гораздо более сильную реакцию, чем ожидал Яку. И он, как никто, знал причину, но в запале их маленького спора упустил её из виду. Дайшо облизал губы, сглотнул, нервозно повёл плечами, а потом, после паузы, задал вопрос, который, по-видимому, мучил его уже пятнадцать лет, но который он боялся задавать.

– Яккун, а куда ты спрятал Одзу-семпая? – и, словно испугавшись, что получит ответ на свой вопрос, замахал руками. – Не говори, если не хочешь.

Проблема была в том, что Яку хотел, и ещё как. Эта тайна глодала его уже столько лет, что он предчувствовал, что испытает настоящий катарсис, рассказав обо всём. А кому, если не Дайшо? Всё-таки именно он стал первопричиной всех событий на сборах.

– Я же тогда дежурил, – медленно начал Яку. Дайшо, поняв, что сейчас всё узнает, опустил щётку пылесоса, подошёл к Яку, и сел на пол рядом с его креслом. – Все первокурсники должны были дежурить по очереди, помнишь? И мне надо было помыть душевые. У меня была эта канистра с чистящим средством… Ядрёная штука, щёлочь. Стянул с семпая футболку, намочил щёлочью, обтёр его всего, чтобы в случае чего не смогли взять нормальные образцы. Телефон и бумажник его тоже залил этим средством и завязал в футболку. Ночью с задней стороны здания такая темень была, и гравием всё засыпано, следов не оставишь… Короче, донёс его до двора на отшибе деревни и сбросил в септик. А футболку с его вещами кинул в кузов какого-то грузовичка, пока тот стоял на заправке.

Яку помолчал. События той ночи он помнил ярко, в чём не было ничего удивительного.

– Я был уверен, что его сразу найдут, я его и в септик-то скинул не спрятать, а чтобы невозможно было снять годные микроследы, – поделился он с притихшим Дайшо. – Но полиция отследила телефон: тот оказался в Токио, прежде чем сигнал пропал. И его как-то особо и не искали, решили, что семпай сам ушёл из лагеря. Всё-таки полицейский в деревне – это тебе не инспектор в столице. Я же тогда ночью, вымыв всё, пошёл к тренеру – сам знаешь, они там подолгу не ложились. Рассказал всё, как было, соврал только, что семпай сам ушёл. Тренер мне ещё сказал, что обязательно разберётся с ним, чтобы он больше тебя не доставал.

Дайшо уткнулся лицом в колени Яку. Тот легонько похлопал его по макушке.

– Как ты его допёр-то, он же тяжелее тебя килограмм на двадцать был, – заметил Дайшо.

– Сам не знаю, – тихо рассмеялся Яку. – Я ведь его даже не тащил – на плечах нёс. От ужаса, наверное, получилось. Тебя много тогда допрашивали?

– Нет, не особо. Я же всё время на виду был. Там все до последнего человека засвидетельствовали, что у меня не было возможности избавиться от тела, что времени бы не хватило.

Яку опять положил ладонь на голову Дайшо.

Оба они погрузились в неприятные воспоминания: хотя, начиная с сегодняшнего дня, они уже не были такими уж и ужасными.

А началось всё с того, что Дайшо капитально не повезло. Второкурсник, назначенный присматривать за новичками университетской волейбольной команды (в числе которых был и Яку), в своё время сыграл – и очень неудачно – против команды Нохеби. Дайшо он запомнил хорошо, и за какие-то недели смог превратить его жизнь в ад. Яку, который тоже не мог похвастаться хорошими воспоминаниями о Дайшо, наблюдал за этим со стороны, как и все остальные первокурсники. Особого сочувствия к Дайшо он не испытывал по нескольким причинам. Первой, самой некрасивой, была банальная злопамятность: Яку не был святым, поэтому наблюдал за дополнительными кругами по стадиону не без ехидства. Второй было то, что Дайшо в команде никто силком не держал, и в случае, если бы тот сломался и ушёл, никто не стал бы скучать – репутация у бывшего капитана Нохеби была не из лучших. Ну а третьей было то, что Яку, который в отличие от Одзу-семпая дураком не был, прекрасно видел, что Дайшо в ответ на все действия своего мучителя только становится всё более и более вежливым, а значит, с большой долей вероятности, уже что-то придумал и просто ждёт удобного момента, чтобы с барской щедростью отомстить за все издевательства.

К сожалению, сборы случились раньше.

Тренировочный лагерь их университета был не в Токио, а на отшибе. Подъезжая к нему, первокурсники тоскливо смотрели из окон автобуса на проплывающие мимо них поля, огороды и чахлый лесок. Сам спорткомплекс, правда, был неплохим, надо было отдать ему должное. И разместились студенты довольно комфортно.

К сожалению, для Дайшо существовало одно большое «но»: теперь он был объектом придирок не только на тренировках, а круглосуточно. А семпай вошёл в раж. Что сыграло свою роль: традиции, требующие едва ли не беспрекословного подчинения старшим, равнодушие других членов команды, ощущение вседозволенности от того, что Дайшо не предпринимал ничего в ответ – Яку не знал, но он с растущей тревогой видел, что отношение Одзу к Дайшо уже переваливает за рамки того, что сам Яку считал допустимым.

***

Когда Яку вытянул дежурство в один из первых дней в тренировочном лагере, радости его не было предела. Это означало, что он быстро расправится с неприятными обязанностями, что он сможет со всем покончить, ещё не вымотавшись до предела из-за усиленных тренировок, что ему не достанется в «наследство» уборка помещений, которые до того кто-нибудь убирал, спустя рукава. Поэтому он не без энтузиазма вооружился щёткой, ведром с водой и чистящими средствами и был готов приступить к уборке, когда дверь в душевые открылась, и на пороге появился Дайшо.

Тот выглядел усталым и осунувшимся, с тёмными кругами под глазами и плотно сжатыми губами. При виде Яку по лицу Дайшо мелькнула тень нерешительности. Он словно не знал, как Яку отреагирует на его присутствие. В этом был определённый резон: Дайшо разместили в другом крыле, где была своя душевая. С Яку Дайшо на занятиях почти не пересекался – они учились на разных факультетах, встречаясь лишь на лекциях по латыни и уголовному процессу. Они даже не здоровались друг с другом, в лучшем случае ограничиваясь кивками. И если бы сейчас Яку отправил Дайшо мыться в его корпус, в этом не было бы ничего необычного.

К чести Яку, ему это в голову даже не пришло. Прекрасно понимая причину, по которой Дайшо решил сменить дислокацию, Яку просто махнул в сторону душевых:

– Мойся ближе к двери. Я начну с дальнего конца комнаты.

– Я тебе помогу с уборкой, – с облегчением ответил Дайшо.

– Не надо, – махнул рукой Яку. – Тебе лучше не торчать на одном месте, так больше шансов столкнуться с Одзу.

Дайшо с благодарностью кивнул и начал раздеваться.

Занятые каждый своим делом, они не разговаривали. Дайшо заметно торопился, Яку, наоборот, не спешил, чтобы не мешать ему мыться. Яку направился в закуток, где располагались шланг и полки с бытовой химией, когда Дайшо всё-таки нашли. Прикручивая шланг к крану, Яку с растущей тревогой прислушивался к экспансивному диалогу (хотя тот больше напоминал монолог остервеневшего Одзу, с редкими односложными ответами Дайшо). Внезапно из душевых раздался грохот, и Яку, бросив всё, рванул обратно.

Он застал отвратительную картину. Дайшо сидел на полу, закрывая руками нос, с залитой кровью нижней половиной лица. Зрелище было бы жалким, если бы не довольно прищуренные глаза Дайшо.

– Знаете, семпай, – гнусаво произнёс Дайшо. – Я так полагаю, что если нос не сломан, то это повод вам вылететь из команды. Ну а если сломан – то из университета. Я и не надеялся от вас избавиться до конца семестра, а тут такой роскошный, – Дайшо скосил глаза к переносице, – подарок. 

Если бы кто-то спросил мнения застывшего в дверном проёме Яку, то Дайшо переоценивал цивилизованность Одзу. Дайшо, видимо, учился в неплохой школе, где драки были редкостью. А во время игр вокруг было слишком много людей, чтобы кто-то мог позволить себе просто двинуть Дайшо в нос. Одзу же и так был в припадке ярости, а самодовольная физиономия Дайшо его доконала. Тем не менее, Яку считал, что последовавшие действия Одзу оправдать было нельзя. 

Одзу с размаху пнул всё ещё сидевшего на полу Дайшо под рёбра и навис над ним с совершенно озверевшей мордой, явно потеряв над собой всякий контроль. Дайшо сипло взвыл, согнувшись и с размаху стукнувшись плечом об облицованную кафелем стену. Не вмешиваться было невозможно, и Яку рванул к второкурснику, тщетно пытаясь найти слова для того, чтобы привести того в чувство, но готовый в случае необходимости попытаться оттащить его от Дайшо силком. В ту же секунду Одзу шагнул к Дайшо, а тот, в панике, пихнул его ногой.

Это даже полноценным пинком нельзя было назвать, Дайшо был слишком дезориентирован болью и неподдельным испугом, чтобы нанести противнику сколько-нибудь серьёзный урон. Но Одзу, потеряв на мгновение равновесие, шагнул назад, наткнулся на ведро с мыльной водой, переворачивая его, и, поскользнувшись, упал. Вероятно, будь за ним свободное пространство, он сумел бы как-то сгруппироваться или выставить руку, чтобы смягчить удар, но за ним был ряд раковин, укрепленных в длинной кафельной столешнице.

Раздались жуткий хруст и глухой стук упавшего тела. Этим дело не ограничилось: потерявший сознание семпай с полминуты бился в судорогах, бессильно пытаясь втянуть воздух, а затем резко затих. Дайшо с ужасом смотрел на расплывающееся по его штанам мокрое пятно. Яку, с таким же ужасом, смотрел на налипшие на угол столешницы кровь, серое вещество и мелкие кусочки кости.

Сомневаться по поводу состояния семпая не приходилось.

Дайшо и Яку синхронно, медленно, испуганно перевели глаза друг на друга.

– Это был несчастный случай, – выдавил Яку. – Я тут был, я всё видел – это случайность.

Дайшо молча, помогая себе окровавленными руками, поднялся с пола. Яку внезапно подумал, что Дайшо даже не успел домыться, он по-прежнему был голый, и непонятно было, можно ли ему вообще смывать с себя кровь и одеваться до приезда полиции. Может, в другой душевой, чтобы не уничтожить следы? Яку перевёл взгляд на мыльную лужу, которая расплылась по душевой, разведя следы крови до бледно-розового цвета. Яку проследил, как вода достигла босых ног Дайшо, где в неё начали ритмично и редко падать вишнёвые капли. Это немного вывело Яку из ступора. Одзу уже умер, а Дайшо требовал внимания. Звучало это несколько цинично, но Яку с трудом, если вообще, находил в себе сочувствие к семпаю. Его больше потряс сам факт внезапности смерти так близко от себя, чем опечалило то, что Озду прекратил своё существование. За те месяцы, что Яку его знал, тот не отличился ничем хорошим, демонстрируя полный набор неприятных качеств, свойственных многим людям, которые получили в свои руки малую толику власти. Говоря по правде, вряд ли хоть один из первокурсников вздохнул бы по Одзу-семпаю.

– Дай взгляну, нос он тебе не сломал? – Яку решительно отвёл руки Дайшо от лица. Беглый осмотр показал, что нос, хоть и опух, но не сломан. Верхняя губа тоже была разбита. Дайшо посмотрел Яку глаза в глаза и сообщил:

– Причинение смерти по неосторожности. Либо превышение пределов допустимой самообороны. 

– Ничего подобного, – возмутился Яку. – Это случайное причинение смерти. Я всё видел, – зачем-то повторил он.

– Я должен был предвидеть, что толчок ногой может привести к падению, – клиническим тоном, совершенно не соответствовавшим ужасу в глазах, произнёс Дайшо. – Даже если меня оправдают, с карьерой в прокуратуре я точно попрощаюсь. Или условный срок. Может, и настоящий. Вряд ли, конечно, но шансы есть. Сам видишь, какой я везучий.

Вот оно что. Яку знал, что Дайшо учился на юридическом, но понятия не имел о его профессиональных планах. В принципе, какими бы они ни были до этого момента, в юриспруденцию путь Дайшо был теперь, действительно, заказан. Да и доля правды по поводу наказания в его словах была: шансы на реальный срок, пусть и относительно недолгий, у Дайшо были высоки.

Яку посмотрел на труп с растущим раздражением. По его мнению, которое он был готов озвучить в том числе и следственным органам, Одзу был тем ещё мудаком: иначе не припёрся бы в поисках жертвы аж в дальнее крыло и не стал наезжать на голого кохая, а потом ещё и бить его. Дайшо был, конечно, патентованным говнюком, но он совсем не заслужил того ада, который ему теперь предстояло перенести.

– Надо позвонить в полицию, – как-то беспомощно произнёс Дайшо. – И одеться. А вот умываться, наверное, не надо, чтобы ещё больше следов тут не смыть.

Яку снова посмотрел на его непривычно жалкую физиономию, потом на неприятный даже в смерти труп Одзу, и вдруг с абсолютной уверенностью понял, что ни за что не позволит разрушить всю жизнь Дайшо из-за какой-то несчастливой случайности (именно так он про себя называл случившееся всю оставшуюся жизнь, за исключением тех частых случаев, когда использовал ненормативную лексику). И вообще, ведро-то оставил Яку! Если рассуждать гипотетически, часть ответственности лежала и на нём.

– Значит так, – скомандовал он. – Быстро домывайся и слушай меня внимательно: ты сейчас возвращаешься в комнату так, чтобы тебя все видели, и рассказываешь абсолютно всё, как оно было: что хотел спрятаться, что он нашёл, что ударил. Про пинок и падение не говори, наплети, что я вас разнял, и он отстал и свалил. Скажи, что залил кровью из носа всю душевую, поэтому я остался её отмывать, а тебя прогнал, потому что ты на ногах не стоишь, а я испугался, что Одзу-семпай вернётся и добавит тебе.

– Ты дурак? – слабо произнёс Дайшо. – Это никогда не сработает.

– Я тут уберу, – уверенно произнёс Яку. – Понял? Уберу. Это сработает, потому что мы с тобой не друзья. Я с тобой сейчас в первый раз в жизни дольше десяти секунд разговариваю вообще. Поэтому, если тело найдут подальше отсюда, то это будет значить, что ты не мог его унести, а мне это делать незачем. Все знают, что я тебя недолюбливаю. И даже если я буду в крови, моющем средстве и его волосах, у меня для этого есть уважительная причина. Если домылся, то вали в спальню, чем скорее ты там будешь, тем лучше.

***

Погружённый в воспоминания, Яку флегматично съел ещё ложку торта. В итоге всё обернулось лучше, чем он ожидал. Когда полицию вызвали в связи с пропажей Одзу из тренировочного лагеря, констебли не проявили никакого энтузиазма, уверенные, что тот уехал сам. У них были данные о последнем местонахождении телефона, следов, указывавших на смерть Одзу, они не нашли (да особо и не искали), тела – тоже. Семья пропавшего, в качестве запоздалой милости фортуны, тоже его не хватилась: тот не был пай-мальчиком, и они склонялись к мысли, что он бросил учёбу и связался (не в первый раз) с какой-нибудь мутной компанией. Яку опросили один раз вместе со всеми остальными студентами и больше не вызывали. С Дайшо он старался пересекаться как можно меньше.

С течением времени, уже закончив учиться, они изредка работали вместе над каким-нибудь делом, и Дайшо неоднократно вызывал Яку в суд в качестве эксперта со стороны обвинения. Во время таких случаев оба были подчёркнуто корректны и профессионально отстранены, ни полувздохом не намекая на события, произошедшие на первом курсе.

А потом Яку столкнулся с Дайшо в одном из клубов Ни-Тёмэ. Яку хотел найти кого-то для приятного, хоть и ограниченного по времени, общения; Дайшо собирался отпраздновать свой развод в компании какого-нибудь случайного приятеля. Яку не смог отказать себе в любопытстве и подсел к нему, едва не доведя до инфаркта. В тот вечер Дайшо предложил лав-отель, а Яку – свидание, потому что не мог себе представить, как можно просто одноразово переспать с человеком, которого знаешь уже не один год – и это не принимая во внимание некоторые особые обстоятельства. Дайшо назвал тысячу и одну причину того, почему им нельзя встречаться, но через пару дней, покорившись судьбе, дождался Яку рядом с памятником Кусуноки Масасигэ, чтобы на протяжении нескольких часов прогуливаться по парку императорской резиденции с чрезвычайно деловыми выражениями лиц. В принципе, они и в соседние квартиры въехали очень быстро, чтобы спокойно видеться вдали от посторонних глаз.

– Яккун? – внезапно подал голос Дайшо. – Я всё понимаю, но мне надо пропылесосить диван. Ты не мог бы снять с моей головы коробку?

То-то ему было так удобно. Просто он держал торт не на весу, а рассеянно поставил дно коробки с его остатками на макушку по-прежнему сидевшего у него в ногах Дайшо. Ну ладно, всё равно он уже почти всё съел. Яку встал, прихватив пластиковый поддон.

– Ты заканчивай, а я – спать.

– Только зубы не забудь почистить, – наполовину заботливо, наполовину брезгливо ответил Дайшо. Ну да, Яку немного залез в ту часть, которая побывала на полу. Но совсем ведь чуть-чуть, право, это был не повод для замечаний.

***

Яку тихонько вылез из-под одеяла. Он наскоро натянул штаны и футболку и бесшумно направился к себе в квартиру. На часах был четвёртый час ночи, поэтому он благополучно преодолел три метра, разделявшие их двери, не встретив никого из соседей. Дома он вымыл кошачий лоток и обновил корм и воду в мисках. Потом Яку прихватил своё полевое оборудование и вернулся обратно в квартиру Дайшо.

Аккуратно расположив штатив напротив дивана, он установил на него фотоаппарат. Рядом с ним Яку расположил свой прожектор и, заглянув в свой выездной чемоданчик, установил на лампу широкий синий УФ-фильтр на 405-460нм для обнаружения биоследов. Завершая подготовку, Яку надел оранжевые защитные очки и выключил свет.

Диван воссиял потёками их порочной страсти. Все брызги, пятна и отпечатки расцветили его свидетельствами любви. Следы тряпки тоже были заметны, но она была бессильная стереть с велюра воплощение карнальных желаний Яку и Дайшо. Если уж на то пошло, то оставленные ей разводы только подчёркивали невыводимость их чувств. 

Яку умилённо вздохнул и наклонился к фотоаппарату.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonum initium est dimidium facti - хорошее начало - половина дела (лат.)  
> amor vincit omnia - любовь побеждает всё (лат.)


End file.
